


crapshoot

by hydrospanners



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gambling, Gen, Jedi shenanigans, Mentions of Female Jedi Knight/Doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: There are no safe bets when it comes to Nirea Velaran, but her crew has to pass the time somehow.





	crapshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally post on Tumblr.

“This one’s gonna be another ‘scouting mission’,” Kira whispered to the others, casting a scrutinizing glance to the front of the shuttle. “She’ll run off alone before they can tell her they’ve already done recon and sixty seconds later–- _boom_!-– the whole compound’ll be converging on her.”

“It’s a legitimate strategy,” Rusk came to Rea’s defense quickly, but half-heartedly. Sometimes she did things that made even the crazy soldier just a little bit hesitant.

“No way.” Rhese shook his head. “Have you seen her today? Just standing there.” They all followed his gaze to where Rea stood at the front, the toes of her boots peeking out over the gap where there should have been a door. She was leaning out, watching the battle below. Steady as a rock, despite the force of the wind whipping around her. “She’s too calm. Must be planning something big.” He slipped twenty credits out of his pouch. “My money says full frontal assault with a side of explosives.”

“You aren’t really betting on—“ Rusk started, but Kira cut him off.

“You’re on. She’s already done full frontal this week.” Before Doc could even open his mouth, she threw up a finger. “Say it and I will Force choke you,” she warned. “And I will not make it fun like Rea does.”

“Ugh,” Rhese grimaced. “Really?”

Doc grinned, opening his mouth to answer what was  _obviously_ a rhetorical question, but Rhese cut him off. “No,” Rhese said. “If you aren’t making a bet, I don’t want you to speak.” He gave Doc one of his signature haughty looks. “Ever.”

Doc added twenty credits to the pot and said, “You’re both wrong. She’s taking a strike team and making her own door in the back. Stealth until it’s not.”

Kira nodded thoughtfully while Rhese frowned. Doc had them beat and they both knew it. His plan let her shoulder most of the risk herself, which was why she went on those thinly-veiled scouting missions in the first place, and still gave her the satisfaction of blowing something to hell. Something that belonged to the Empire, at that. And with a strike team to back her up–-probably them-–she’d be less likely to make this whole problem worse when her fighting an entire Imperial battalion on her own inevitably started to go sideways.

Whatever people liked to think, Rea wasn’t crazy or reckless. She always thought through the consequences, she was just more willing to gamble on herself than anyone Doc had ever met. (Except, maybe, Doc himself.) She liked an adrenaline rush and wasn’t afraid of taking risks if it meant getting the job done. It was one of her best qualities.

“You guys know I can hear you, right?” Rea shouted from the edge of the shuttle, attention still fixed on the battle below them.

“And  _you_ know Doc’s still gonna sleep with you even if you don’t pick his plan, right?” Kira shouted back.

Rea laughed and kicked off from the wall. She turned to look at them, all huddled in the relative warmth and safety of the shuttle’s back corner. She smiled fondly. Red beams of energy from the AA guns pierced the air just inches behind her.

“When are you guys gonna learn,” she said, shaking her head, “that I don’t actually plan anything.”

She tossed them a wink and then—

Then she leapt right out of the karking shuttle.

Rhese was chasing after her almost before Doc realized what she’d done. He hesitated at the edge of the shuttle, his knuckles going white as he gripped the frame of the door they didn’t have. “This counts as frontal assault, right?” He shouted into the wind, his voice a little higher than usual.

“Rhese, you aren’t—“ Kira started.

The kid jumped before she could finish.

“ _Velarans_ ,” Kira said, and it sounded like a curse. Her lightsaber hummed to life in her hand as she leaned into a run and then, just like that, she was gone too.

Doc looked at the place where the Jedi had been with eyebrows raised. Rusk was a statue beside him. “I don’t know about you,” Doc said, “but I think I’ll wait for the ride to come to a complete stop before exiting the car.”


End file.
